1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack of which weight and size are reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, battery packs have been variously used as power sources of portable electronic devices. As the portable electronic devices are used in various fields, demands on battery packs are rapidly increased. The battery packs can be charged/discharged a plurality of times, and accordingly are economically and environmentally efficient. Thus, the use of the battery packs is encouraged.
As a reduction in the size and weight of the electronic devices is required, a reduction in the size and weight of the battery packs is also required. On the other hand, since a material such as lithium having high reactivity is provided in a battery pack, a reduction in the size and weight of the battery pack is limited due to the safety of the battery pack. Accordingly, a variety of studies have been conducted to develop a battery pack which can reduce the size and weight of the battery pack while improving the safety of the battery pack.